


There's Something In The Water

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess my muse is in love with Adam/Tommy friendship ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something In The Water

Adam looked up at the sky above him while he let the water carry him around in the pool. He felt weightless. Everything was quiet and timeless around him.

Suddenly he bumped into an air mattress. He looked back and saw Tommy spread over the mattress, his bath towel wrapped around him.

Adam turned around and laid his head down on the mattress.

“Still afraid of the sun?”

Tommy shrugged. “I love my skin and keep it safe.”

Adam smiled while rolling his eyes. He let his fingers move through the water, enjoying the feel of coolness on his skin.

~*~

Tommy seemed to doze off. Adam watched his face for a few moments before Tommy moved to look at him.

“Stop watching me, it’s creepy.”

Adam splashed some water at Tommy. In his effort to get his hands out of the towel Tommy almost fell into water when the mattress shifted uncontrollable under him. Adam laughed until Tommy finally managed to get his hands on his head to duck him under water.

Adam came up again, spitting water all over Tommy, what earned him a dirty look in return.

“I think I could fall for him.”

Tommy just chuckled.

“Really?”

~*~

Adam rolled his eyes at him.

“Oh, shut up. I’m not that easy!”

Tommy nodded.

“True. But he is totally your type and I don’t even mean his looks, which is pretty much your type too.”

Adam chuckled and Tommy continued.

“Why the restraint?”

Adam turned his eyes away and looked at the water.

“I’m fucking scared.”

It was just above a whisper and Tommy almost missed it. He reached out and softly touched Adam’s arm to get him to look back at Tommy. It worked well.

“Of course you are. But that didn’t stop you last time, did it?”

~*~

Adam smiled a little at Tommy.

“I guess not.”

Tommy gripped Adam’s arm a bit stronger.

“Maybe you should be more like your element?”

Adam looked at him in confusion and Tommy chuckled.

“Hey, who is the astrology geek here? Water, you dumbass! Be like water! Just you know:spill you over everything… let yourself go.”

Adam snorted a laugh. “Oh my God, Tommy. That’s almost poetic and kind of gross too…”

Tommy giggled. “You know what I mean, you fucker. Just enjoy the pull and go for it!”

Adam smiled at that and looked up at the sky again.

~*~

“You said something like that back when I met Sauli, you remember?”

Tommy smiled softly.

“I do. See, I was right about him, wasn’t I? And I was right about you back then.”

Adam nodded. “Yeah you were right. But still…”

Tommy stopped him. “Look Adam, he is a nice guy and you like him. Is there a guarantee it will work out? No. Do you need a guarantee? No. You don’t even want one, when you are honest.”

Adam sighed in silent agreement.

“See? May the waters guide you.”

Adam laughed and ducked Tommy into water.

“Fuck you, Lambert!”

  



End file.
